Meet Team B
First Part We open up in the Chimeran Hammer. Vilgax is sitting on a throne, furious. Suddenly, Ultimate Kevin dashes into the room and punches Vilgax, sending him flying off the throne. Vilgax: What was that for? Ultimate Kevin: It was your turn and you havn't made your attack yet! Vilgax: I am still inventing the Ultimate device. I have stolen an incomplete version of the Omnitrix and- Voice: You stole it? I did! Albedo steps out of the shadows. Albedo: I am Albedo of the Galvan and I completed the new Omnitrix. Vilgax: The Ultimate device will use DNA from the Omnitrix to create thousands of Transforming Bioids, then with the Bioids, your Mutations, and his transformations, we will rule the world and eliminate whoever did us wrong. Starting with Saati! Theme Song! We open up in the warehouse where the Heroes train. There is Imad, Samia, Tarek, Muhammad, a freakingly confused Oussama, a fainted Zein, and a laughing Ahmad. Ahmad: You've got to be kidding me! Imad: What? It's simple! We're going to be independant from your team and create our own. SIMPLE!! Oussama: Is that my brother? Tarek: Anyways, we're even better than you guys! Ahmad: Define Better please. Tarek: Better: More Good, More Powerful, ETC. "Meet Team B" Oussama: Wow you've got to be kidding. Muhammad: Think of it, your flier, Zein, can't go Intangible or invisble like Tarek. Also, we have all what it takes to form a professional team. Samia: I am the defenses, mana powers, Tarek is the flyer, Imad is the Absorber, and Muhammad is the melee attacker. Zein is your flyer, Oussama is your absorber, and Ahmad is... Ummm.... You have no defenses by the way. Ahmad: This is freaky. Imad: At least give us a chance, one chance! Ahmad: Alright. Oussama, let's leave them the town for a while, what could possibly go wrong? Let's go. Ahmad transforms into Four Arms, carries Zein and leaves. Oussama follows. Muhammad: You know, I have a feeling we're going to regret this. Meanwhile, Vilgax propels the Omnitrix (that looks like the OV Omnitrix) on his wrist. Vilgax: Finally! I will have the ability to conquer the universe soon! Albedo: Vilgax... Wait... Albedo takes out a small device and attaches it to the Omnitrix on Vilgax's wrist. Vilgax: What's that? Albedo: It's an evolutionary system... Like the one I used on the Ultimatrix... only more powerful, evolving them twice instead of once only. Vilgax: Efficient. Crowds of Bioids are already around Vilgax and Albedo. Vilgax smacks down the dial of the Omnitrix, with all of the Bioids transforming into Humungousaur. Albedo: Vilgax. The Evolutionary system is programmed to detonate if any of your drones attempts to attack me. Vilgax: Don't worry. Albedo, let us test how much Saati is capable of. Kevin. Ultimate Kevin enters the room. Ultimate Kevin: What is it Vilgax? Vilgax: Go on a rampage. Take as much Bioids as you wish. The Factory on my ship creates alot of them. I will be watching. We're going to higher the dose on Saati. Pick an alien. Kevin: ...Humungousaur. Meanwhile, Ahmad, Oussama and Zein are hiding behind a bus watching as Imad, Muhammad, Samia and Tarek are battling some Sonorosians. Imad has absorbed the ground, Samia is blasting mana bolts at the Sonorosians. Tarek is shooting blue energy. Muhammad is frying some Sonorosians. The Sonorosians keep multiplying. Ahmad: I don't know. They seem to be doing well. Zein: Why did you actually tell them to protect the city, while we're watching them? Oussama: Yeah. Ahmad: Just to test how much they can keep up. And they seem so. Zein: Let's go home then, I'm starving. Ahmad: Alright. Let's go home. Part One Point Five The Sonorosians emit sonic blasts at the team. Samia creates a mana dome to protect herself and her teammates. Tarek turns invisible and creeps up behind a Sonorosian. (Muhammad): Anyone mind telling me why random Sonorosians are attacking us? Tarek enters a Sonorosian's body. (Tarek): Nice! He duplicates into 15 copies. (Tareks): Wall of Sound! The Tareks turn invisible and emit sonic blasts at the other Sonorosians. (Tarek): Cool! I can use both my powers and the host's powers! Samia's mana dome fades. She creates mana whiplashes, which she uses to hit a few Sonorosians. (Muhammad): Time to bring on the burn! He summons vines from the ground. The vines wrap around the Sonorosians, crushing them. Sparks burst out of the Sonorosians. (Samia, as Tarek exits the Sonorosian's body): They're robots! Suddenly, Vaxasaurians with Ultimatrix symbols land from above, crushing the Sonorosian robots. (Vaxasaurians): Humungousaur! (Imad): Not good. Oh, man. (Tarek): Relax, I'll beat em' up good. He turns invisible and enters a Vaxasaurian's body, increasing his size up to 60 feet. (Tarek): Man, I feel as powered as...well, I can't put it into words. He punches a Vaxasaurian, who bumps into another Vaxasurian. They both fall to the ground unconscious. (Tarek): I should be the leader at this rate! Samia creates a mana lasso, which she uses to choke a Vaxasaurian. (Imad): Hey, hey, chill, Samia. (Samia): Oh, right. The mana lasso becomes a mana hammer. Samia uses it to hit the same Vaxasaurian. (Muhammad): The good thing is that they're not in full size. (Vaxasaurians): Full size! Full size! Full size! (Muhammad): Me and my big mouth. The Vaxasaurians increase their size up to 60 feet, destroying everything in sight. (Tarek): Aw, man. He kicks a Vaxasaurian repeatedly. Muhammad shoots fire at a Vaxasaurian, reverting him back to a bioid. Imad shifts his hands into giant fists, whacking the Vaxasaurians. (Imad): Mess with me, and that's what you get. In the meantime in the Chimerian Hammer, Albedo is talking to Vilgax. (Albedo): Your bioids are losing to childrem! Evolve them while the chance lasts. (Vilgax): No. (Albedo): Why? (Vilgax): You are not in a position to question me. Back on the ground, Samia creates a mana lasso, grabbing Imad's legs. (Imad): Wha-? (Samia): Trust me. Now, thrust your arms. He thrusts his arms forward as Samia's mana lasso dwings him around. Imad hits the Vaxasaurians with all his strength. They roar in anger. Tarek exits his Vaxasaurian's body. The Vaxasaurian falls to the ground and reverts back to a bioid. (Tarek): Okay, Muhammad. You gotta trust me on this one. (Muhammad): Wait, what? Tarek enters his body. He uses Muhammad's powers to shoot fire at a few Vaxasaurians, creating a border. A few of the Vaxasaurians pass the border, reverting back to bioids. On the Chimerian Hammer, Albedo starts to become angry. (Albedo): You fool! Your bioids are failing! (Vilgax): You are the fool, Galvan! (Albedo): Argh! He transforms into Astrodactyl and bursts out of the ship. As he does so, he transforms into Way Big and evolves. As he lands, both the heroes and the Vaxasaurians are thrown into the air and to the ground again due to the impact. (Ultimate Way Big): Prepare for doom, puny humans. Part Two -Oussama runs into Ahmad's house and rapidly knocks on the door. Ahmad answers the door. Ahmad: What? Oussama: There are alerts of a To'kustar through the Plumber radio, he's attacking the main city. And it seems Imad and his friends can't hold on much. Ahmad: Albedo! Ahmad flashes back to the night before. Ahmad is sleeping in his bed. Suddenly, he hears the scream of a cat. He immediately gets up. Ahmad: That sound is so not rest-assuring! Ahmad looks out the window and finds Diamond Crystals. Ahmad: Looks like we have a Petrosapien Intruder. Mom's gonna kill me if he causes Destruction. Ahmad smacks down the Ultimatrix symbol, transforming into Heatblast. Heatblast: Ok, now, let's try to exit the room without torching the entire house. Outside, Negative Diamondhead rubs his head. Negative Diamondhead: Ouch. I crashed. Mmmm... Something pulled me here, through this Omnitrix. Perhaps an Omnitrix force of something. Suddenly, he is hit by a fireball. Heatblast: Hey there. Negative Diamondhead: Do I know you? Oh, you're Saati! The guy Vilgax wants to kill. Heatblast: Vilgax wants to kill me? Negative Diamondhead: Of course, that's why I stole the incomplete Omnitrix, and I'm going to complete and give it to Vilgax to power up his Bioid Army. Heatblast: Well, I'm going to kick your butt now! Heatblast shoots seven fireballs at Diamondhead, who pulls up a Diamond shield, to absorb the attack. Heatblast punches the ground, sending a fire wave at Diamondhead, sending him flying at a tree, knocking it down. Diamondhead shatters from the impact. Diamondhead switches to a new alien. His tentacles wrap around each other, forming an arm, then a fist forms from the tentacle ends. We zoom out of the Picture, finding a Chimera Sui Generis, like Vilgax, only different. Heatblast: Woah, Squidstrike! Negative Squidstrike: Yes, if that's what you call him. You scanned him from Vilgax. Negative Squidstrike largens his fists and punds the ground, sending Heatblast flying. Heatblast propels himself in the air and shoots fireflames at Negative Squidstrike. Negative Squidstrike roundhouse kicks Heatblast, sending him flying at a tree, burning it up. Heatblast gets up and transforms into Fasttrack. Fasttrack smacks his Ultimatrix symbol, going Ultimate. Ultimate Fasttrack: Ultimate Fasttrack!! Ultimate Fasttrack coils his arms then uncoils them, punching Negative Squidstrike. Negative Squidstrike leaps at Ultimate Fasttrack, who coils his legs, then uncoils his legs, dashing off from Negative Squidstrike's path. Negative Squidstrike crashes into the burning tree, breaking it up. Its fire flies up and burns up a part of the building. Ultimate Fasttrack: Oh, uh! Negative Squidstrike leaps away. Ultimate Fasttrack: Mum's gonna kill me! Ultimate Fasttrack dashes up the building thensmacks his Ultimatrix dial, transforming into Articguana. Articguana shoots down a freezing ray, cooling off the fire, replacing it with frost. Articguana jumps off the building, sliding off the frost and reverts. In the present time, Ahmad wakes up from his daydreaming. Ahmad: Where is he exactly? Oussama: In Rass Beirut. Ahmad: Ooof, that's far! Ahmad smacks down the Ultimatrix, transforming into XLR8. Meanwhile, Samia creates a Mana forcefield, protecting them, only for Way Big to blast the forcefield and destroy it. Imad absorbs the ground, Muhammad grows Vines from the ground, capturing Way Big temporarly. Ultimate XLR8 dashes in, sending a Humungousaur flying from the shockwave. Oussama, with a Regular XLR8 outfit comes off Ultimate XLR8 and his cloth switch back to normal. Ultimate XLR8 dash over the pile of debris Albedo made when crashing, then reverting to human. Ahmad: Albedo! Negative Way Big: Finally! Saati! These Rookies gave me a headache! Ahmad: Well, you won't like with me here, as well, Albedo!! Ahmad smacks the dial of his Ultimatrix, transforming. EPIC transformation sequence: His skin decomposes and his bones grow in size to match those of Humungousaur. Humungousaur skin grows over them. Ahmad: Humungousaur!!! Negative Way Big: Weak. Humungousaur smacks his Ultimatrix symbol transforming into Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur: ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR! Way Big shoots a cosmic ray at Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur simply reflects it with his shell. Ultimate Humungousaur jumps over Negative Way Big and punches him repeatedly. Negative Way Big blasts Ultimate Humungousaur off and transforms into Negative Gravattack. Ultimate Humungousaur fires six missiles at Negative Gravattack. The Attacks eventually orbit Negative Gravattack. Ultimate Humungousaur: Oh, your own orbit, eh? Ultimate Humungousaur smacks his Ultimatrix dial, transforming. Tarek possesses one and punches the other in the face, sending it flying. Samia shoots Mana Balls at Humungousaurs, then creates mana bubble s around each. Imad absorbs a Humungousaur's shell and largens his fists. Imad: Humungous... SMASH! Imad pounds the ground causing a shockwave that sent some Humungousaurs flying. Oussama absorbs the ground and morphes one hand into a mace. He lifts one Humungousaur and hits it with the Mace hand. The Humungousaur simply sits on Oussama. Meanwhile, Slapstrike charges at Negative Spidermonkey, and attempts to slap him. Negative Spidermonkey agily dodges then shoots a web at Slapstrike's face. Negative Spidermonkey eventually rains Slapstrike with webs. Slapstrike: Wow. Slapstrike has super strength and Slapping Powers, but has no fingers! Slapstrike smacks his Ultimatrix dial, transforming into Shocksqautch. Spidermonkey shoots a web at Shocksquatch. Shocksqautch electrocutes the webs off him and catches Spidermonkey from his tail, delivering an electric shock. Spidermonkey switches to Astroadactyl and flies out of Shocksqautch's grip. Astrodactyl attempts to whiplash Shocksqautch, who switches to Goop. Goop morphes around Astrodactyl, and forces him to Human form. Goop emerges from Albedo, who attempts to tear off the Goop. Goop transforms into Four Arms and punches Albedo in the face, sending him flying at a wall. Four Arms sonic claps, destroying the entire wall over Albedo. Four Arms lifts a car and throws it at Albedo. Albedo screams in pain, as the car shatters all over his lower body. Debris surrounds Albedo from everywhere. Meanwhile, Vilgax was watching from his ship. Vilgax: Albedo is down. Drones, ditch him. Vilgax brings up the dial and smacks it down. The Humungousaurs transform into Jetrays and fly away. Albedo: And me! HELP! Four Arms leaps over and reverts in front of Albedo. Ahmad: Show's over for you, Albedo. Albedo: Kill me, save me from my suffering. Vilgax and Kevin will make me suffer more, if you don't. Please. Blood draws out of Albedo's mouth, and he merely whipes it. Ahmad: Sorry Albedo, nothing personal, but I don't kill. Ahmad climbs down the rubble and heads to Imad, Samia, Tarek and Muhammad, who have wierdly defeated all available Humungousaurs. Ahmad: You got your chance... You didn't defeat the main enemy. Imad: We're sorry, but- Ahmad: No buts. But well, eventually, you guys did good. That does teach you a lesson not to start over all alone, doesn't it? Samia: We're sorry. Tarek: But I still wonder how you knew we needed help? Ahmad: Let's just say I have my connections. Later, Albedo with the rubble over him is teleported into a room in Vilgax's ship. Vilgax and Kevin enter the room. Albedo: Finally, I thought you guys left me for dead. Vilgax: Albedo. You failed us. Saati beat you miserably. Albedo, weakily: Please, get me out of this rubble. Vilgax steps on a piece of debris over Albedo, increasing his pain. Albedo: No, please, my legs broke... Vilgax: Kevin, he's all yours. Kill him, slow, and painful. Albedo: No, no, no!! Kevin smiles and prepares his right hand for absorption. Vilgax leaves the room, angrily. We zoom out of the ship and we still hear the continious cries of pain of Albedo.